Shin Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
by Usako Hashiba
Summary: Prologue re-written and posted. When they suddenly lost the yoroi, the Troopers thought it was over. They were wrong – the power wasn’t gone, merely passed on. It passed on to their five young daughters who must face one of the greatest evils the univ


Shin Yoroiden Samurai Troopers By Usako Hashiba  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer  
Okay, I re-read this, hated it, and rewrote. I think it's better now. Meaning of title: New Armor Legend Samurai Troopers Futuristic Samurai Troopers (Shin-chan's universe) crossover with Star Wars. Slightly AU for both Star Wars and Samurai Troopers. This takes place 2 years before Attack of the Clones and several years after the Troopers adventures.  
As stated above the Trooper stuff takes place in Shin-chan's Samurai Trooper universe and involves appearances by Ara'rial 'Arial' Ryusaki, Shori Amade, Sayuki Kaikori, and Katari Shinga. This has been done with Shin-chan's permission (thank you again Shin-chan). I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Star Wars. They are the property of their respective rights holders. No harm is intended. Shin-chan's characters are hers and any other non-cannon characters that I create belong to me.  
  
Prologue  
  
In a galaxy far, far away . . . .  
  
Darth Sidious smiled slightly as he stared out into the busy heart of Coruscant. In the distance, he could just see the Jedi Temple. 'Soon, you fools, soon I will crush you all under my feet. The Jedi will be gone and the Sith will rule.'  
He turned away from the view and keyed up the image of a tiny blue and green planet. Earth was what it was called. Another button produced the overlay showing him five distinctive energies, vastly different from the rest of the inhabitants. The owners of those energy signatures were the only useful inhabitants as far as he was concerned.  
The Sith Master keyed up another image, that of five ornate armors. These armors were the reason for those energy signatures. Sidious called up the Force, focusing on them. He could sense although they were very powerful, they were still fledglings. Unaware of their powers. The perfect targets.  
The Sith Master raised his arms to the sky, concentrating the power of the Dark Side. After several minutes, man released his collective dark energy in a massive waves.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yoda trembled as massive waves of dark, tainted power hit him. It was so powerful, ringing clearly of the Dark Side. Yoda noticed his young apprentices had collapsed to the ground, crying and shaking. He could feel similar distress all over the Jedi Temple.  
'What does this mean?' the older master fretted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seiji Date turned around as he heard a gasp and a bokken making a dull thud against the mats. Questioning words died in his throat as he noticed his missing his daughter. Forcing back a sense of panic as his psychic senses detected tainted power, Seiji carefully searched the dojo for any sign of the fourteen-year-old but his search proved fruitless. The girl was nowhere to be found.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Arial Ryunosui poked her head into her daughter's room to announce dinner but paused. Something wasn't right.  
A pad of drawing paper containing a half-finished drawing of dolphins and whales lay abandoned on the floor along with pencils in disarray. The cold pit of fear settled in Arial's stomach as she surveyed the room. Everything said her daughter should still be here but she wasn't.  
"Ari? Sai?" Shin called behind her from the doorway. Confusion entered his eyes as he noticed the absence of the teen. A thin whimper brought Arial to his attention.  
She had sank to her knees, "Sai . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shu Rei Faun turned his head as he heard his eldest daughter's control pad hit the floor and frowned in disbelief. She was gone as if she had disappeared into the air.  
"Ting!" he called, praying to find her somewhere in the house. Only silence met his call.  
"Ting!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Touma Hashiba paused at his daughter's open door and went into talk with her. And suddenly frowned. Something had happened here.  
Surveying the room, it looked as Sora had been there mere minutes ago. Her computer was booted up and a file open. The document she had been working on was in mid-word. Absently Touma noted the subject of the work: The Armor Legend.  
Papers with scribbled notes and a thick book were on the floor beside the chair as she had suddenly stood up, allowing them to fall to the ground.  
Everything pointed to a sudden departure but if she had left the apartment, she would have had to past him. Something was very wrong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryo Sanada dropped his newly developed photographs as a loud roar shattered his concentration. He rushed toward the source of the roar instinctively. The door to the outdoors banged open with a loud clang. Byakuen was growling in the yard, looking at an abandoned soccer ball and abruptly ending footprints. There was something missing from this scene. His fourteen-year-old daughter Aoshi. "Aoshi!" he yelled, wishing for the millionth time that Byakuen could talk. The he could tell him what happened to his daughter. "Ryo? What's wrong?" Nasutei called from the porch, having heard the tiger's enraged roar and the man's frantic call. "Aoshi's gone!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sidious cursed loudly as some power from the light side inferred with his summons. He was physically thrown back by the force of clashing power and snarled. Someone would pay dearly for their inference in his business.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Master Kenobi shook his head to clear the ringing of a powerful clash between the dark and light side of the force. A disturbance in the immediate area captured his and the other masters in the training room's attention. The padawans gathered around the source with their masters. In the center of the room lay five female human teenagers, all unconscious. The tallest of these girls had slightly wavy white hair falling to her waist. She was dressed in a strange billowy green pants and white top. She was barefoot. Just on the right of white-haired girl was one with shoulder length bright blue hair. The blue-haired girl was dressed in a well-worn trousers made of some tough material and a dark blue shirt. This girl was in socks but had no shoes. On the left was a girl with shoulder length wild black hair. She was dressed in the same type of pants as the blue-haired girl but was wearing a red shirt. She had shoes, thick soled with floppy laces. On the other side of the raven-haired teen was a short girl with gold blonde hair falling to her mid-shoulder. She dressed very similar to the blue-haired and raven-haired girl but her shirt was light blue with white hood. The last was in the middle of the height range with short dark brown hair. She was dressed same trousers but in looser fashion. Her shirt was orange. Obi-Wan got over his shook and stepped close to the girls. He knelt by the white-haired one and checked her pulse. It was steady. The Jedi breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed something clutched in her hand. Curious, the Jedi Master took a closer look. It was green orb about two inches in diameter. Was his imagination or did the orb glow slightly? "Master," Anakin said, gaining his master attention. "Yes, Anakin?" "Look at this orb," he said from his kneeled position next to small blonde. In his palm was an orb, identical to the green one the white-haired one held but was light blue. Peering closely, both Master and Padawan noticed the strange symbol within the glassy depths. Obi-Wan looked at the other Jedi Masters but confusion permeated from them as well. Even Master Windu seemed confused about the situation. "We better see Master Yoda," Anakin reasoned, reading his Master's thoughts. "A good idea, young Padawan," Mace Windu said with a nod. "Take this girls to the infirmary while I speak with Master Yoda." With that the Jedi Master left as the others present began to gather the girls.  
  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
